mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy (EG)/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Fluttershy's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Fluttershy ID CYOE3.png|Human, Text Support Young Fluttershy ID EG.png|Young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Alternate forms Fluttershy anthro ID EG2.png|Ponied up, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Human Fluttershy Pegasus ID WeLoveFine.png|Pegasus pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Fluttershy (EG) Pegasus ID EGSB.png|Pegasus pony, Spring Breakdown Outfits Fluttershy full body EG.png|Original outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Fluttershy rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Fluttershy first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Fluttershy pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Fluttershy hockey goalie ID EG3.png|Hockey goalie outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Fluttershy boho assortment ID EG4.png|Boho Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Fluttershy Crystal Wings form ID EG4.png|Crystal Wings, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Fluttershy Crystal Gala outfit ID EG4.png|Crystal Gala Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Fluttershy cowgirl outfit ID EGS1.png|Cowgirl outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Fluttershy jungle adventurer ID EGS1.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Fluttershy Crystal Rainboom ID EGS1.png|Dance Magic video costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Fluttershy as Saddle Rager ID EGS2.png|Saddle Rager Mare-velous costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Fluttershy Daring Do extra ID EGS2.png|Daring Do film outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Fluttershy animal shelter uniform ID SS7.png|Animal shelter uniform, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Fluttershy as Coal Miner 2 ID CYOE9c.png|Coal Miner #2 costume, Opening Night Fluttershy songstress ID EGDS26.png|Songstress outfit, So Much More to Me Fluttershy summer wear ID EGDS33.png|Summer wear, Street Chic Fluttershy music festival wear ID EGDS44.png|Music festival wear, Festival Filters Fluttershy swimsuit ID EGFF.png|Swimsuit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Fluttershy Friendship Power ID EGFF.png|Friendship Power, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Fluttershy Throwbacks hologram ID EGROF.png|Throwbacks hologram, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship EGHS Fluttershy outrageous outfit.png|Outrageous outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Fluttershy cruise wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Fluttershy cruise concert wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise concert wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Miscellaneous Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Pony counterpart, Stare Master Fluttershy live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Fluttershy.svg|Three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings Category:Character overview pages